As disclosed in Patent Document 1 below, a screen printing machine includes a printing device and a substrate support device, and a circuit substrate is loaded into the screen printing machine in which a printable material is printed. After the printing, the circuit substrate is unloaded from the screen printing machine and supplied to a substrate working machine that carries out working operations on the circuit substrate.